Daughter of Mischief
by ButterflyAlexandria
Summary: Two Asgardian brothers stop when they hear a babies cry. A story based of another by the account user Loki's younger sister who gave permission for this to be posted.
1. Chapter 1

Thor and Loki are walking through the village, Thor talking loudly and amicably as always, when Loki pauses midstride. Thor continues on for a bit, too wrapped up in his story to notice immediately but when he does notice he stops and turns around to see Loki standing completely still.

"Why've you stopped?" Thor asks.

"Quiet…do you hear that?" Loki says, his head tilted as he listens for the faint sound he heard a hint of earlier.

Thor falls silent to listen as well and eventually he does hear something. A sound that is easily placed. It is the wailing of an infant.

"What on Midgard?" Thor begins, looking at Loki for a possible explanation. The God of Mischief shrugs and Thor straightens out his shoulders. "Come, brother, let us investigate."

"Must you always play the dashing hero?" Loki asks as Thor strides back towards him. "Can we not simply return to the palace?"

Thor stops beside Loki. "You were the one who noticed the infant crying."

Loki is quick to retort. "Just because I notice something doesn't mean I should act on it."

The God of Thunder shakes his head and continues walking towards the wailing. Loki sighs and turns to follow his oaf of a brother to the source of the sound. Eventually they come upon the child, swathed in a woolen blanket, left alone on the ground in a dark deserted alley.

Seeing such a sight makes both brothers sorrowful. No baby should be left in such a state. Loki is first to act; in part because of his pity for the little human and in part for fear that if Thor attempts to pick it up he'll drop it or something of the sort.

He walks forward and picks up the child, holding it up in the light to examine its face. As he holds it, the child stops crying to watch him with wide blue eyes. Staring back at this tiny bundle, Loki is struck by how incredibly vulnerable this child is. Completely innocent of the world and its horrors, unable to defend itself against even the smallest of threats. It's minutes later when Loki finally realizes Thor is talking to him.

"-going to do with it?"

Loki brings the baby close to his chest as he looks back at Thor. "We'll take her back to the palace where she can receive the care she needs. Once she's more comfortable, we can decide what to do next."

Thor nods. "Sensible."

Loki smirks. "Much more sensible than whatever you had planned, I'm sure."

If Loki wasn't holding a weak, fragile child Thor would punch him for that, but even he knows that would be a bad idea. So, he leaves his response to a simple eye roll before turning around.

"Come, let us make haste."


	2. Chapter 2

"Take the infant to the healers," Thor says as they walk into the palace after their swift journey home. "I'll go and speak with Mother and Father."

Loki nods and heads of, bouncing the child in his arms to try and calm it. This works somewhat, as it isn't constantly wailing as it was before but it was still crying.

As he approaches the healers room, one of the apprentices sticks their head out the door. "Does someone have a baby?" When he sees Prince Loki, striding towards him he quickly solutes.

"Prince Loki! An honor to see you, sir!"

"Desist of the formalities and fetch Eir at once. This child needs her attention urgently."

"Yes, your highness, at once!" He rushes away as Loki steps into the healing room to wait for Eir's arrival. He sits in one of the chairs lining the wall but quickly learns that is a mistake. The child starts wailing the moment he is still so he jumps back up and starts pacing around the room, continuously bouncing her. He even does something he'd never allow to be seen doing publicly; he comforts her.

"Hush now." He says quietly, hugging the girl close and patting her back. "Everything's fine. You'll be fine. Eir is the finest healer in all the Nine Realms. You've nothing to fear anymore."

He continues speaking soft words to her and pacing with her until her wailing quiets down into sniffles. After almost five minutes or so of this, Eir finally arrives.

"Prince Loki!" She says, running into the healing room with her apprentice behind her. "Eythor said you had a…." She stops speaking when she sees the child. "Who is this, my Prince?" She asks stepping forward to get a better look.

"She's…" Loki stops, looking down at her. He considers what he's about to say. He should say she is just some orphan he discovered in an alleyway, a child whose fate is of no concern to him. But, he cannot bring himself to tell such a lie. Loki, the God of Mischief and Tricks, cannot lie that he's begun to care for the infant.

"She is in need of your care." Loki finally says, choosing to avoid the question of who she is. Eir notices the avoidance but decides not to comment on it.

"Might I see the child?" She asks. Loki hesitates before chiding himself internally. Eir couldn't properly help the girl while he held her, so he very gently hands the baby over. The moment the infant leaves Loki's arms, she begins to wail again. Eir isn't fazed by the sound and brings her to the examining table. As she unwinds the soiled blanket from around her, she speaks to her apprentice.

"Eythor, fetch me a flagon of warm milk, a new blanket, and a diaper at once." The apprentice runs out the room for the second time today as Loki looks over Eir's shoulder.

"How old is she?" He asks, unable to stop himself.

"No more than five months, by my estimate." Eir says as she sets the blanket aside and starts to remove her sullen cloth diaper to examine her properly.

"Is she okay?"

Eir uses what she has on hand to clean the child (bandages and small clothes) before responding. "She is malnourished and may be running fever. We'll need to give her plenty of nutrients and ensure that she stays as warm as possible."

As she speaks, Eythor returns with the flagon of milk and blanket. "I'm currently searching for a diaper, but I thought you'd want these as soon as possible."

"Yes, good call Eythor." She takes the items and Eythor runs back out again. "My Prince," Eir says as she hands Loki the blanket. "Stay by the child's side as I search for a bottle to feed her. I know I have one 'tis only a matter of finding it."

Loki nods and picks up the child, wrapping her snuggly in the fresh blanket. Recalling what Eir said about warmth, he doesn't set her back down on the cold metal table but continues to hold her. Once she's settled in Loki's arms, her crying subsides once more. He keeps her close until Eir returns with a bottle of warm milk.

She witnesses the soft expression the Second Prince is showing the child for a split second before he hides it. She simply smiles at him. "Would you like to feed her, my Prince?"

"I hardly think I'm qualified for such a delicate matter." Loki protests, prepared to hand the girl over to Eir once more.

"Oh nonsense," Eir scoffs as she holds out the bottle. "There's nothing delicate about it at all. All you need do is hold it to her lips and she'll know what to do instinctively. Besides, the only time she ceases wailing is when you're holding her."

Loki hesitates for a moment longer before reaching out and taking the bottle. He does as Eir instructed, holding it to the infant's lips and she does as Eir predicted; drinking the milk immediately. The child's innocent blue eyes remain locked with his, and Loki finds himself unable to look away.

Unbeknownst to him, a gentle smile has spread across his face. Eir knows such a lapse in control isn't what Loki would usually allow, but anyone would be hard pressed not to smile under such circumstances. She does not think her Prince any weaker for it; quite the opposite, in fact. The ability to show compassion and care are traits severely lacking in Asgardian warriors. To see them in Loki brings her great relief.

The child is finishing off the bottle when Frigga, Odin, and Thor finally arrive. Eir bows deeply and stands back, allowing the rest of the royal family their space.

Frigga walks over to her younger son. "Thor has informed us you'd found an infant, but I had not expected you to be feeding it."

"Her, Mother." Loki corrects. Frigga smiles.

"My apologizes, but Loki, where is her family?"

Loki sighs, pulling the empty bottle away and handing it to Eir to be refilled. "I know not. She was all alone, with not a soul around to claim her as their own. We could not leave her to the elements. Eir suspects Rania hasn't eaten in days."

"Rania?" Frigga questions. "You've named the child?"

Loki simply shrugs. "I wasn't going to continue referring her as 'the infant'. Rania seems as good a name as any."

"I suppose…" Frigga says, beginning to understand what was happening. "So what do you suggest we do with Rania? Send her to an orphanage?"

Loki shook his head. "No, we should keep her here and announce a description of her to the public to see if any will step up and claim her as their daughter." Loki then remembered his father was present. He quickly looks at him. "If you approve, Father."

"I see no reason to disagree. Your plan is a sensible one and this infant's family needs to be found."

"And should no one step forward?" Frigga probes, watching Loki's face intently for his reaction. He says nothing for a moment, so Frigga pushes a little harder.

"Should we then send her to an orphanage?"

"No," Loki says quickly. "No orphanage. Her family will come forward." Loki says determinedly. Frigga can see that no amount of pushing would make her son confess his true feelings so she let it rest, for now.

"Alright, but you'll need help. Eir and I will both assist you until her family is found." She then turned to face Eir. "Begin converting one of the guest rooms to a nursery at once. Use any resources you need and inform me as soon as it is done."

Eir bows, hands Loki a refilled bottle, and hurries out the door to follow her Queen's orders. She knows that her Majesty is more than capable of looking after the newly named Rania, so she isn't worried.

"So you'll be looking after a baby now, Brother?" Thor asks, smirking as he walks forward. "I suppose you won't be accompanying me on any other missions for a while."

Loki sighs as he gives Rania the bottle again. "Yes, brother, until this matter is settled I shall remain here." He then smirks. "You'll have to get someone else to strategize for you. Hope you can manage."

"Boys," Frigga intercedes before their bantering escalates. "Restrain yourselves." She then turns to her husband. "You two should return to the throne room and continue detailing the peace treaty."

Loki laughs, shifting Rania in his arms. "Thor assisting in the detailing of a peace treaty? You've never said anything more amusing Mother."

Frigga looks decidedly unamused as does Thor. "He must learn sometime, Loki, and now is as good a time as any."

"Come Thor, let us return to the throne room." Odin says, turning to leave the healing room.

"With no jest," Thor says to Loki, "You need only summon me should you need assistance. I want the infant to be cared for as well. Recall, I suggested we investigate while you insisted on moving on."

"Only because I thought it to be some baby crying from their cradle. I did not suspect it to be a baby completely abandoned."

"Regardless; Although, with Mother and Eir already helping, I doubt you'll require my assistance."

"Thor!" Odin calls from the hall. "We mustn't dawdle. This escapade has already set us back."

Thor nods to his brother and mother before following out behind the Allfather. A few moments later, Eythor reappears, a bundle of clothes diapers in his hands, looking a little pale. He just bumped into Thor, God of Thunder, future Allfather. He's a little star-struck. The affliction is made worse when he sees Queen Frigga standing in the healing room speaking with Loki on the basics of childcare.

This is, without a doubt, Eythor's weirdest day on the job.


	3. Chapter 3

"Loki!" Thor's deep voice booms as he bursts into the hall, making Loki whirl around. "I've had a most successful mission I must tell you about –"

"Thor," Loki interrupts, his eyes blazing with anger. "Can you, at least once, not be as loud as thunderstorm?! Rania is trying to sleep." He says, gesturing to the door behind him which was barely ajar. Loki had spent the better part of the hour attempting the calm the playful Rania to sleep. He had only just succeeded and was attempting to leave to get some work done when his oaf of a brother came storming in as loud and untactful as ever.

Thor grimaces and lowers his voice to a barely audible whisper. "Sorry; will you accompany me to the dinning hall, to make jest in our recent victory?"

Loki sighs, rubbing his temples. "I cannot; I've a pile of documents awaiting my corrections, and Father wants them within the week. I must attend to them."

Thor scoffs loudly, earning another glare from Loki. "Oh, apologizes." Thor says, dropping his voice again. "But surely you can spare but a few hours? You've done naught but dote on Rania and work for a fortnight. Allow yourself a brief respite."

Loki avoids his brother's eyes as he thinks on his words. It was true, a fortnight had passed and still no one had come forward to claim Rania, leaving Loki to take care of her. The first few days were difficult but endurable. Eir made sure Loki had everything he needed to take care of Rania and gave her daily check-ups to make sure she was gaining weight. His Mother was with him constantly, instructing him in everything he needed to know and helping with anything he needed. However, his mother was Queen and she couldn't continue to shirk her duties for days on end, so after the fifth day Loki insisted she return to the throne and that he would be fine. She relented while reminding her son that she was only a summons away, which Loki acknowledged.

His first day with Rania alone had been a real eye opener. Caring for a child was an all-encompassing job and without any assistance it left little time for anything else, even sleep. Atop it all, his Father still expected him to complete his regular duties, sans the assignments that sent him away from the palace for more than a day. As a result, Loki was left to do nothing except take care of Rania and finish whatever work he could in-between. It was exhausting…but rewarding.

"Loki?" Thor questions, snapping Loki out of his thoughts.

Loki sighs and shakes his head. "No I'll not attend your feast. I have to finish those documents." Thor takes a moment to actually look at this brother and realizes something; Loki is exhausted.

"Alright brother," Thor begins, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "But swear to me you'll not attempt completing them all and get some rest."

Loki rolls his eyes but nods. "I'll allow myself some sleep once I finish half of them. Now go to your feast." Loki smirks. "I'm sure Sif is waiting for you at the banquet table."

Thor smiles back and lets his hand drop from Loki's shoulder, walking swiftly down the hallway towards the Great Hall. Loki watches him go before yawning widely and stepping into his room. He makes his way over to his desk and starts amending the documents his Father sent him, attempting to complete them swiftly but still thoroughly.

He's more than half-way through when he hears a knock. He looks over his shoulder and sees his mother standing in his door way.

"Loki, dear, you should really get some rest." Loki lets his quill drop as he leans back in his chair.

"I know, I know, but I had to get at least some of these documents done." He looks at his process and is satisfied with how much he got done, and decides he's done enough for the night.

He stands and stretches, about to tell his mother he's going to sleep when he hears Rania cry out. He groans, running his hand through his hair.

"Go sleep, son. I'll take care of Rania for the night." Loki doesn't even have it in him to protest so he just thanks her. "But, before you lay down, I must ask; what are you planning Loki? It has been a fortnight and still no sign of Rania's family."

Loki was just asking himself the same question earlier. What would he do if no one ever stepped forward, which was becoming more likely with every day that passed? He wouldn't even entertain the option of an orphanage, as he would never trust some unknown caretaker to give Rania the adequate care she required. But if not that, then what other option did he have?

There was one; the option he hadn't wanted to admit he was considering.

He looks at his mother, now determined. "If no one claims her, I will."

Frigga wants to smile, as she knew this was how her son felt the moment she saw him holding Rania, but she restrains herself.

"Are you sure? Understand this is a life-long commitment and you are yet 18. Are you truly prepared to raise her as your own?" Loki takes a breath and nods.

"Yes, I'm prepared, and I won't be alone in raising her, I hope?"

Frigga finally allows a smile to grace her face. "Of course; I'm more than willing to help when I can, as will be Eir and Thor I suspect."

"Thor?"

Frigga nods. "Yes, you should see the way he boasts of her. He will be a fine uncle, just as I am sure you will be a fine father."

Loki smiles and walks forward to embrace his mother. "Thank you."

Frigga pulls him close for a moment, saying "You're welcome," before pushing him back, gesturing to the bed. "Now sleep son. I'll look after Rania for the remainder of the evening."

Loki nods and moves to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

_A week later_

"There he is!" Thor bellows, jumping up from his table. He was just talking about his brother and then Loki appeared, walking swiftly into the banquet hall. Sif stays seated at the table, sipping her morning ale quietly.

"Tell Sif that I'm not lying," Thor says standing in front of Loki.

"Lying about what?" Loki asks, trying not to sound annoyed. He'd just come to fetch some warm milk for Rania while Eir performed her daily check-up.

"That you've decided to raise the orphan girl yourself." Sif answers, setting down her flagon. She watches Loki with unreadable eyes, and Loki returns the gaze with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"Yes; have you a problem with my decision?"

Sif looks back down at her plate, picking up her roll and tearing off a piece. "I am concerned you may not grasp the gravity of the situation. Raising a child isn't something done with anger or tricks."

"You suggest I know nothing save my tricks?" Loki asks incredulously. When Sif shows no indication of responding he continues. "I fully grasp the burden that this will be but it is one I will gladly take on, with all seriousness."

Sif watches Loki for any sign of deception but can detect none. She sees naught but steely determination in his eyes, shadowed by the dark circles of exhaustion, so she relents.

"Very well then; may she be strong and wise beyond her years." Sif then stands, grabbing her plate. "Thor, let us be off. Allfather has given us a mission, do not forget." She begins to walk off without waiting for Thor's reply.

"I haven't forgotten Sif." Thor calls to her, then turns back to Loki. "Pay no heed to Sif's strong words, she only wishes best for the child." Loki understands his and lets his anger towards Sif go, nodding.

"I know; Apologizes on my being unable to assist you, Sif and the Warrior Three. Had I the free time, I would but…"

Thor laughs loudly, slapping Loki on the back. Loki withstands the almost beating with a stoic mask as he knows it is how Thor, the brute that he is, shows affection.

"No need to apologize, brother! You're a father now, and that is before all else." He then steps back. "I'll tell you all that you've missed when I return! Farewell!"

Loki shakes his head before continuing towards the kitchens to fetch the milk.

Author's Note: Hello and I apologize for not uploading in so long. I got caught up in some family stuff and this little story completely slipped my mind until I checked my email. Also, sorry for this chapter being so short, but I figured a small update would be better than none at all. I can't promise my updates will be constant in the future, but I will make an effort considering how many people actually took time out of their day to read/favorite this. Thanks you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

_Years later (Rania is 5; making Thor 24, and Loki 22)_

"Rania!" Thor shouts, jumping in front of the little girl. She squeals in delight and runs away Thor chasing behind her playfully.

Loki enters the room after Rania, watching as Thor scoops Rania up in his huge hands and playfully tosses her in the air.

"Ah! Thor!" Loki says loudly, taking a few steps forward. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't toss my daughter around like Mjolnir."

"Oh brother, but she enjoys it so. Look!" Thor tosses Rania again and she laughs loudly, a sound so playful that Loki can't help the slight smile that spreads across his face. A moment later she lands safely in Thor's arms, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Again! Again, Uncle Tor!" She squeals.

Loki sighs, relenting. "Alright, but are you sure you can handle her for the day?"

Thor scoffs as he holds Rania in his arms. "Of course I'm sure!" He smiles at the little girl and she giggles, grabbing his long blond hair making the Thunder God grimace.

"Toss me again!"

Thor laughs heartily. "Alright, Smár Mista*, but you should say goodbye to your Father first." Thor lowers Rania to the ground and she runs over to Loki, hugging his legs.

"Goodbye, Dad. I'm gonna have fun on my birthday trip with Uncle Tor!" Loki smiles softly and wraps his arms around her.

"I know you will." Loki knows this is hardly a permeant good-bye, but his heart still aches a little. It is to last but a day while her birthday perpetrations commenced. They couldn't exactly have her running around as she usually did if they wanted to surprise her, so Thor had suggested he take her out of the castle on a little trip of sorts while they set everything up. Loki had been reluctant to agree at first. The thought of letting little Rania out of his sight for more than a few hours made him incredibly nervous, and the fact that Thor was going to the one watching her didn't help. Eventually, Frigga had convinced Loki that it would be fine so he conceded. It was a good idea, and he knew Rania would have a good time as she so rarely left the palace grounds.

Rania smiles at him and then runs back to Thor, jumping up and down at his feet. "Throw me again!"

Loki hears Thor's reply as he turns to leave. "Just once more, than we must set out on our adventure!"

* * *

"Wow!" Rania shouts in excitement, trying to lean back far enough to see the top of the tree she stood in front of. "It's so tall!"

Thor nods, stepping up behind her to make sure she doesn't fall over from leaning back so far. "Yes, these trees are the largest and oldest on Asgard. Would you like to reach the top of one?"

Rania nods enthusiastically and Thor picks her up, grabbing Mjolnir from his belt and swinging it to send him flying upwards to the top of the tree. Rania shouts in delight as they fly, and Thor is very pleased that his idea was a good one.

When he'd suggested this little trip earlier in the week, he hadn't actually had a place in mind to take her, but it didn't take long to think of one. Anytime she was able, Rania would escape to the palace gardens and play for hours among the flowers and trees. Thor had once returned home to see Loki scaling an apple tree in order to retrieve Rania who had climbed it and then refused to come down. It had given him great amusement to witness dignified Loki shouting at a pouting Rania as he shoved leaves out of his face.

Thor reaches out and grabs one of the mighty trees branches, pulling himself and Rania safely onto the branch and then allowing Rania to twist in his arms to look out over all of Midgard.

"Wow!" She exclaims, her blue eyes wide with awe. "I can see the whole world!" The view is impressive. They are able to see most Asgard, save for the falls on the other side of the Palace and the large mountain range behind them.

Still, Thor laughs. "It might seem like the whole world to you now, smár mista, but there is more yet for you to explore."

"What do you mean Uncle Tor?" Rania asks, looking away from the sprawling view and to the God of Thunder.

"There are worlds beyond this one." Thor goes on to explain. "Worlds that are similar and worlds that are completely different. Your Father and I used to travel between them often."

"Can we go to one of them now?"

Thor chuckles and shakes his head. "Not yet. I know you'll travel to them when you are older, but for now, you must remain here and explore Asgard to the fullest."

Rania looks disappointed at first but quickly brightens. "Can we go explore more of Asgard now?!"

"Certainly!" Thor steps off the branch and suddenly they are plummeting down to the earth, Rania laughter easily heard over the sound of air rushing around them.

They continue exploring the forest for most of the day, Rania rushing about and Thor following behind. Thor lifts giant boulders for Rania to investigate under. He clears the sky so she can run in the sunshine. They swim in a small pond for a while, Thor launching them upwards with Mjolnir only to fall back in the water. Rania tries to catch harmless grass snakes to play with and jumps up and down in delight when Thor brings to her a beautiful white stag. Thor gives her impromptu riding lessons on the gentle beast, and though she is too young to actually learn how to ride, she thoroughly enjoys it nonetheless.

Once the sun starts to set, Thor releases the stag and it bounds away, Rania waving goodbye to it frantically.

"Come, smár mista. Let us return to town and find a suitable gift for you." At this news, Rania's sadness at having to say goodbye to the stag evaporates like mist in the morn.

"Can I pick? Can I?!"

"But of course you can! Tis your birthday, after all." Thor had, for weeks, struggled to think of a gift suitable for the palace's youngest royal. After he suggested his trip idea, he had another idea in quick succession. Simply take Rania to the marketplace during their trip and allow her to select her own gift.

So he flies off towards the city, landing a few streets away from the crowded market and walking hand-in-hand with Rania the rest of the way. As they arrive, everyone stops in their shopping and selling to bow to their Prince, but Thor is quick to say,

"Pay no heed to us; we are simply here to shop as any other Asgardian would."

Of course, the people cannot simply ignore their Prince walking amongst them, but they do return to their shopping as usual, save for irrepressible glancing at their two royals strolling through the market shops and stands. Thor ignores it the best he can, and Rania is too excited to pay any heed to the side-way glances thrown at them, and Thor is thankful for that. He may not be able to read these peoples thoughts, but he is well aware of the gossip that is thrown about. There are those who are spiteful at the once nameless orphan being brought into the royal family. He knows that many think she doesn't belong in the palace, rather she belongs in an orphanage. None dare to say anything aloud now, though, for they are well aware that Thor will not tolerate any slighting against his adoptive niece. Nay, not adopted, for she is his niece in all entirely, regardless of blood or what anyone may say otherwise.

Rania pulls Thor from stall to store and back again, trying to decide what her birthday gift will be. Perhaps a beautiful necklace? A new dress? A beautiful bouquet of flowers? A wood carved toy? A woolen stuffed animal? A ring? A blade or shield like her Aunt Sif dons? There are so many options, it leaves Rania at a loss for what to choose.

Finally, she narrows her options down to a woolen stitched fox or a small sword and shield set. She loves the little fox, but she also wants her own weapons so she can start learning how to fight like her Aunt Sif. Thor watches her deliberate, finding her small face pinched in concentration adorable.

In the end, she chooses the fox.

"Why did you decide on the fox?" Thor questions her as he gives the shop keep the money he is due.

Rania smiles as she holds the fox close. "Because Dad might be mad if I have weapons."

Thor laughs and nods in agreement. "Yes, I suppose he wouldn't be the happiest." However, it is an inescapable fact that Rania must one day learn how to handle a sword; must learn how to defend herself. Thor is well aware that Loki doesn't like to think about it, but it is a reality his brother will soon have to face. For now, though, it is not an issue that Thor will press.

"Now," The God of Thunder beings, glancing at the sky which is now a scarlet red. "Tis time for us to return to the palace."

"Can't we stay out a little longer? Please?"

Thor shakes his head as he takes Rania's hand. "Nay, the sun is setting. We must return to the palace." Loki had given Thor strict instructions to arrive just before sundown, so that would be when he'd arrive.

Rania frowns but doesn't argue, taking Thor's hand and allowing herself to be led back to the palace.

* * *

Author's Note: *The nickname Thor calls Rania means Little Valkyrie in ancient Norse. Isn't that adorable? I made this update a little longer to make up for last time. Also, as to where this fits into the Marvel Universe, it kinda doesn't. It's kinda like AU where everything is the same except Thor is never banished to Earth and Loki doesn't become a crazed villain who wants to enslave Earth, but maybe that'll happen in the future?...Idk, we'll see where this goes. ;P

Never stop reading. –Alex


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are the streamers?!" Loki shouts as he busts into the ball room. Frigga stops her directing of the florist in the construction of the huge flower arrangement to turn around and address Loki.

"Calm down, my son. They are coming. You needn't shout."  
"But the sun is near to the horizon! Thor will arrive any minute now and I've not seen so much as a _one_ streamer."

Just as he is speaking, a servant enters, holding a large box full of long swaths of fabric in a rainbow of hues to be hung from ceiling.

"There," Frigga says, gesturing behind him, making Loki turn. "You see? Everything is going to work out perfectly." She looks at the servant. "Put them up swiftly, else Loki will be liable to lose his temper." The servant nods quickly and sets the box down, calling over some other servants to help attach each piece of fabric to the ceiling in two places, leaving enough slack to create graceful arches in-between.  
Loki sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I apologize, Mother, I just want this to be perfect."

Frigga smiles as she walks forward, cupping Loki's cheek with her hand. "I know you do, son, and it will be. The were the last thing and I'm only directing the florist on the finishing touches on the floral arrangement. What do you think of it?" She steps to Loki's side so he may look upon the large beautiful display.

"It needs more jasmine." Loki says offhandedly, noting that the smell of his daughter's favorite flower is underwhelming. Frigga nods to the florist who climbs down from his ladder to fetch more of the delicate white flower.

"And with that last bit of jasmine added, everything will be perfect." Frigga says in attempt to alleviate some of Loki's stress. "The cake is waiting in the kitchen, all the gifts are wrapped, all food prepared, the decorations perfected, the guests waiting, and the musicians poised to play. All that is left is for Thor and Rania to arrive."

Loki takes comfort in seeing the last length of streams hung and in his mother's words, but a new nervousness makes itself known. "Where _are_ they?" Loki begins, stepping away from his mother to pace. "I specifically told Thor to be here by sundown. What if something happened? What if she got hurt? Or some ruffian attacked them?"

Frigga laughs at her sons overly dramatic imaginings. "Calm yourself, Loki. Rania is with your brother, the God of Thunder, one of the most renown warriors in all of Asgard. You know as well as I that he is more than capable of keeping Rania safe. If anything, Thor is simply running late. That is also something we both know is quite common for your brother."

Loki is ready to dispute his mother on the many possible scenarios that Thor wouldn't be able to handle, when a guard hurries into the hall. "Your Highness," he says, saluting before his Prince. "Thor and Rania are almost here."

A wave relief washes over Loki and he nods to the man. "Very good, you may return to your post." He then turns to the remaining servants who are scrambling to put the finishing touches on the already perfect decorations. "You are all dismissed." They all hurry out and Loki turns to the musicians who have already begun to pick up their instruments. "As soon as the doors open, start up the music."

Frigga directs the chef as the cake is brought in and set on the awaiting table, directly in front of the doors. Behind it, the floral arrangement gives the cake a beautiful backdrop, and Loki is pleased when he inhales and can easily smell the jasmine. A small crowd of people, various public officials and a few young friends of Rania along with their parents, are finally admitted to the room. Rania's friends gasp in amazement at all the decorations and the delicious looking cake.

The last person to enter is the Allfather himself, flanked on either side by guards who each carried a stacks of gifts.

"Father," Loki says, a little surprised. Odin had never shown up to Rania's previous birthday celebrations, though not for lack-of-love. True, the Allfather didn't adore Rania as most of the royal family did, but he did have a fondness for the child. It was his royal obligations that barred him from attending in the past which wasn't at all uncommon. Frigga herself had missed one the pervious year.

"I managed to get all my work done in time, but just barely." He gestures to the gift table and the soldiers move to deposit the presents amongst the others.

Frigga smiles, walking up to take his arm. "As I hoped you would." Together, they move to take their place beside Loki and they all wait for the guest of honor to arrive.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that might've been a little shorter than preferred, but I felt that was the right place to break it. So far it's been all smooth sailing (save for the close call with the streamers, lol) but next chapter is gonna introduce a little conflict. Until then,

Never stop reading. – Alex


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Rania is holding out her new fox as Thor carries her through the gates, looking at it intently.

"Is something the matter smár mista?" Thor questions, nodding in passing to the guards on attention.

"I gotta give him a name." She says, squirming a little in Thor's arms.

"Ah," Thor responds, understanding now why she looks so thoughtful. "What about Fox?"

Rania shakes her head. "No; gotta be something better."

Thor chuckles and sets Rania down as the large doors slowly open to the palace. "I'm sure you'll think of a wonderful name. But before that, let us go to the ballroom."

"But why?" She asks, looking up as Thor takes her hand, guiding her to the aforementioned room. "I wanna go find Dad and tell him about everything we did today."

"And you will, but first," Thor says as they approach the ornate doors of the ballroom. "you simply must dance with me."

Rania giggles and nods. "Okay, one dance. Then we have to go tell Dad."

Thor smiles as he pushes the door open.

Rania is startled by the music that starts up, and by the loud call of "Surprise!" At the front of a large of the crowd is Loki, Frigga, and Odin, all smiling. Rania can hardly believe her eyes at the huge cake behind them that exploded flowers and the rainbow attached to the ceiling.

Raina shrieks in delight and practically jumps out of Thor's arms as she runs to Loki. He bends down and welcomes her hug, picking her up and spinning her as she laughs loudly.

"Dad!" She says as Loki stops. "You planned this party for me?"

"Of course, Princess, of course. Everything here is just for you."

"Can I have some cake?"

Frigga chuckles and walks up to the pair. "You simply must have a slice, Rania, as we cannot have any until you do."

Loki lets Frigga lead Rania to the cake as Thor steps to his brother side. "It looks magnificent, Loki. You and Mother did a marvelous job."

"Thank you. And how was your day with Rania? Was she a handful?"

Thor thinks about denying it, but knows that Loki will see through it. He was never the one skilled in lying. "Yes, she was but I enjoyed it and I'm sure she did as well."

"Where did you go?"

"I just took her for a hike in the woods." Thor says, doing his best to not seem like he's omitting the flying around bits. Loki looks skeptical for a moment but then Rania shouts,  
"Dad!" Rania is waving frantically from her spot at a table. "You gotta have your piece!"

Thor quickly takes that as his cue to change the subject, slapping Loki on the back to push him forward. "Come, brother! Let us feast!"

And feast they do. Rania and the other children mostly on cake, while the adults have their own table to eat the large spread of food prepared for the occasion. Afterward, Thor leads the crowd in a celebratory song for Rania who smiles madly throughout it all before she is whisked away by Loki in a playful dance. Thor steps in for a moment to take up Rania's promised dance before the little princess begins the exciting task of unwrapping the mountain of gifts so large they don't all fit on the table.

She unwraps a huge variety of items, with lots of new clothes, stuffed and carved toys, decorations for her room and a large set of wooden soldiers, carved with incredible detail with some on horseback, others hauling little wooden cannons that actually shoot out little cork cannonballs by the pull of a string.

"Wow!" A little boy called Arvid says as Rania admires the chest full of wooden soldiers. "Those are so cool! Can we play with them?"

Rania beams with happiness and nods her head vigorously. "Yeah! I call the blue ones!" The two children start taking all the soldiers out the large chest and set them up in a cleared spot on the shining marble floor. They are quickly joined by the rest of the children and they all begin playing a fun game of toy war.

Loki watches on for a moment, happy to see his daughter enjoying the party, before some dignitary draws his attention away. At this moment, a dark-haired boy named Calder stomps up, kicking aside Rania's cavalry.

"Hey!" Rania says indigently. "Why'd you do that?"

"Yeah!" Arvid slides to Rania's side. "That's not fair! You can't defeat her cavalry like that."

Calder sticks out his tongue and crosses his arms. "So? It's not fair that you got all this anyway."

Rania stands up to face the boy. "Course it's fair! It's my birthday!"

"No, it's not! You shouldn't get anything for your birthday! My Dad says you're not _really_ a princess."

Rania can't believe what she's hearing. What does this boy mean, that she isn't really a princess? "Of course I am! My Dad is Loki!"  
"Not uh! My Dad said Prince Loki just found you. You're not his real daughter."

"I am so!"

"Are not! If you're his daughter, then where's your mom?"

Rania shakes her head, clenching her fist. "You're lying! It's not true!" She shoves Calder down and runs past him and out of the ballroom, fighting back tears.

Confused and wanting to be alone, Rania escapes to the garden. Being that the sun has set and most people are gathered in the ballroom, the garden is blessedly empty. She wastes no time in scaling up to her favorite perch in the apple tree, where she sits and listens the to sounds of the night around her.

"It's not true." She says to herself. She sniffles and wipes away the tears on her cheeks. "It's not. It can't be."

"What's not true?"

Rania jumps back against the tree trunk in fear at the voice spoken from somewhere above her. She looks up, peering through the darkness to try and see who spoke.

"Who's there?" She says, trying to make her voice sound strong despite how weak and afraid she feels.

"Never mind who I am. Who are you? And what has you so upset?"

Rania sniffs again and sits a little straighter as she answers the voices first question with that she desperately wants to be true. "I am Rania, daughter of Loki, God of Mischief."

"Oh, pardon me." The voice says, seeming to come closer to her. "I knew not that I am in the presence of royalty. Allow me to introduce myself."

Suddenly, a squirrel drops onto the very same branch Rania is sitting on. It appears very much like any normal squirrel that Rania has seen with reddish-brown fur, a white underbelly, and a bushy tail. However, it is slightly different in that its ears are longer and more pointed and its eyes are a bright blue.

"I," The squirrel begins, standing on its hind legs and bowing regally, "Am Ratatoskr, the Great Messenger."

Rania giggles as Ratatoskr returns to the normal squirrel position. "But you're a squirrel."

"But of course!" He says, raising one tiny paw. "Who else better suited to running up and down the mighty World Tree Yggdrasil?" Before Rania can point out that while he is skilled in climbing, he isn't all that great or grand, Ratatoskr reminds her of his second question.

"Now, your highness, what has brought you here in such a state on such a wonderful night?"

Rania sighs and pulls her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Calder said that I'm…that I'm not really a princess."

Ratatoskr's ears twitch and he moves a little closer to Rania. "And why would this Calder suggest such a thing?"

"Because his dad said that Loki isn't my real dad and because I don't have a mom."

Ratatoskr scoffs. "Such petty reasons? Lacking a mother, while indeed sad, does not make you any less of a princess. And have you asked your Father of this accusation?"

"No."

"Have you ever had reason to doubt his love for you?"

"No," Rania says, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Then do not let your trust in him be tainted by this boy's wild and unfounded accusations. Do not let this boys anger stain your happiness."

His words strike a cord with Rania and she smiles a little. "Thank you."

Ratatoskr returns her smile with one of his own as he gives her another bow. "Of course, your highness; 'tis my pleasure to be of assistance." He then scampers up the tree trunk to be eye-level with Rania. "I must go now. Great duties to attend to after all."

He gives Rania a little wave, which she returns before he disappears up in the leaves and branches of the tree above her. She stares up after him for a while, before her attention is drawn away by the sound of,

"Rania! Rania!" is shouted through the garden. She recognizes one voice as her father's, though the other she can't place. She quickly climbs down and by the time she gets to the ground and turns around, Loki is hurrying towards her with Arvid behind him.

"Oh, Rania!" He says, scooping her up. "Please refrain from running off like that! If Arvid hadn't seen you run off I'd of thought something terrible had happened."

Rania smiles at Loki's tight hug, the panic and confusion she had felt at Calder's accusation fading at her father's clear love for her. She tightly hugs him back and over his shoulder, she can see Arvid smiling shyly up at her.

"I told you she'd be here Brother." Thor's booming voice says as he appears in the garden. "And I also told you it's nothing to worry about."

"I'd beg to differ, brother dear." Loki says as he sets Rania down, making sure to keep a tight grip on her hand. "What if someone had broken into the palace? With most of the guards at the party…"

Rania stops listening as she faces Arvid.

"I'm sorry about being a tattle-tale," The boy begins, "But your Dad was really worried when he noticed you were gone so…"

Rania shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I know he worries a lot. Thanks for telling him."

Arvid nods and then Rania yawns. Loki notices this and stops his argument with Thor to address it. "Come Rania, the party is over and it is time for you to go to bed."

Usually, Rania despises being put to bed, but tonight she is too tired to fight or complain, so she just nods. "Good-night Uncle Thor. Good-bye Arvid." She says sleepily as Loki picks her up.

"Good-bye Rania." Arvid waves and then follows Thor back towards the ballroom where his parents are awaiting his return. Loki and Rania move in the opposite direction, towards the private chambers.

While Rania rests her head on her father's shoulder, just before she succumbs to her tiredness, she wonders once more if she really is a princess. As she falls asleep, safe and secure in Loki's arms, she can't help but wonder.

* * *

Author's Note: Again sorry about the big time gap between updates, but my family took a little vacation and my laptop screen broke, and then my glasses broke so a whole bunch of things compiled to keep me from writing/posting. What do you guys think of the new characters I introduced in this chapter? Yay, nay? Let me know what you think in the comments.

Never stop reading. – Alex


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 (Rania is 8)_

"Keep up Arvid!" Rania calls back to the struggling boy. "Come on! We're almost to the top!" She then continues to climb upwards, leaving Arvid with no choice other than to follow.

"Rania! I don't think this is a good idea!" He forces himself to not look down as he shakily reaches out for another branch. Rania pays no head to her friends warning as she climbs ever faster to the top, only slowing when the branches become to thin to bear her weight.

Here is where she stops, practically at the very top where she can see over the palace walls. It's a view similar to the one Thor had shown her, but not nearly as grand. She hugs the trunk and sighs, wishing to go out and explore Asgard as Thor had promised she would. But, her dad, when asked, always said,

"When you're older Rania."

But she doesn't want to wait until she was older. She wants to explore now!

"Rania!" Arvid calls down from below. Rania looks down and sees the freckled boy clinging to the tree with wide eyes. "Can we please get down now?" In the years after Rania's sixth birthday, she and Arvid had become fast friends, always playing and exploring around the palace together after their schooling. Arvid is Rania's first real friend, though she does wish he was a little more adventurous.

Rania sighs and drops back down a few branches to sit beside him.

"You don't have to be afraid. I climb up here all the time."

"All the time?"

Rania nods and Arvid takes a deep breath. He slowly releases the trunk and swings one leg over the branch to let both feet dangle beneath him, mirroring Raina's current position. The fear is seen clearly in his face but when he darts his eyes to Rania's he smiles shyly.

"See?" Rania says returning the smile brightly. "Completely safe."

"Uh, I don't feel very safe."

"Try putting your back against the trunk. That usually helps."

Arvid slowly starts to turn, lifting his leg back over the branch to lean back against the wide trunk. Once he settles he sneaks once glance down and then squeezes his eyes shut, trying his hardest to not think about the large distance between him and the ground. "Why climb all the way up here anyway?" He says with a shaky voice and eyes still firmly closed. "Why don't we just go explore the palace some more?"

Rania sighs, kicking her feet in the air. "But I've already explored all the palace, so it's no fun and I usually climb up here because it's the best view."

Arvid opens his eyes again to look out rather than down and admits that this is a good view. Bellow all the village can be seen along with the large lake and the edge of the falls.

Rania sighs, dropping her chin in her hands. "I can't wait to get older so I can go outside whenever I want."

Arvid hums in agreement rubbing at his arm. "Yeah…me too."

There is silence for a moment before Arvid sighs. "I better get going. Father wants me home before dinner."

"Wait! Before you go, I need to introduce you to someone."

"Really? All the way up here?" Arvid can't possibly imagine who would want to arrange a meeting at the top of a tree.

Rania nods excitedly. "Yes; it's actually the reason why I wanted you to climb up with me this time. I usually meet him alone, but I thought you'd like to meet him too."

"Your Highness, I see you've brought a guest." Ratatoskr arrives just on time; punctual as ever.

"Did that squirrel just talk?" Arvid asks, not quite believing his ears.

Rania smiles. "Yup! Arvid, I'd like you to meet the mighty Ratatoskr! I call him Rata for short."

The squirrel messenger hops on Rania's shoulder and lowers his head respectfully towards the still shocked Arvid. "Greetings, and who are you?"

Rania answers before Arvid can even open his mouth. "This is my friend Arvid Berneson!"

"Berneson? So your father is the mighty Berne?"

Arvid nods, rubbing at his arm again while avoiding Ratatoskr sharp gaze. "Yes…"

Rania lifts her arm and Ratatoskr scampers down it. "Isn't he amazing!? He carries the messages up and down the world tree! And guess what?"

"What?" Arvid asks quietly, still trying to avoid locking eyes with the red-squirrel.

"He's gonna help me get out the palace!"

"What!" Arvid practically shouts, making Ratatoskr jump and run back up Rania's arm. "You're running away?"

"No!" Rania is quick to correct him. "No, nothing like that! I'm just…gonna go out an explore for a day. I'll make sure to be back before nightfall. Right Rata?"

"That is the plan, though I cannot assist Her Highness by myself. I may need your assistance, Arvid Berneson."

"How could I help?"

"You reside beyond the Palace walls, do you not?"

"Yes, a few streets away. Why?"

"You shall be responsible for ensuring Her Highness does not become lost once outside. I cannot stay away from my task for long and must return after I assist Her Highness in leaving the palace. I will be relying upon you to make sure she is not without a guide and returns before sundown."

"Why me? I don't know the city that well."

"Yeah, but you know it better than I." Rania says dejectedly. The few times she'd left the palace was always either with Thor or Loki close by, ensuring she never strayed too far. She doesn't know anything outside the palace other than a few shops and a large public garden Loki had once taken her to. She has no idea of any street names or serious landmarks.

"I don't think you should do this Rania." Arvid continues to protest. "You could get in big trouble for sneaking out."

Rania groans. "Oh come on Arvid! Please?" Arvid still looks skeptical so she says, "Will you help me if I promise to wander no further than a few streets?"

Arvid bites his lip. "Only a few streets? No more than four?"

Rania nods vigorously and Arvid quietly agrees with a quiet, "Alright."

Rania squeals in delight and hugs Arvid quickly before looking at Ratatoskr who remained on her shoulder. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Arvid walks out of the palace gates that evening, his feet dragging as he trudges home. He sighs, wondering why he agreed to their crazy plan. He is supposed to make sure she gets home before dark, doesn't get lost, and get her a disguise. How he is expected to rein the rambunctious princess in and make sure she gets home on time is beyond him. She is the one always pulling him along, never reverse. And how he is going to find her a disguise is also a mystery. He certainly doesn't have a bunch of shadowy cloaks and masks lying around, and he has no idea how he is going to acquire such items weeks without arousing suspicion.

He sighs again and kicks a pebble in the road, wishing that Rania wasn't so adventurous.

"Boy! Grab that wolf!"

Arvid is pulled from his musings by someone shouting at him. He looks up and barely has time to brace himself before a huge dog is slamming into his legs. He is knocked to the ground and the offending dog tries to run him over but he just manages to lock his arms around the dog's waist. It growls menacingly and Arvid almost let go but before he can a hand reaches in and grabs the thick leather collar around its neck.

"Oh thank you!" A woman's voice says as the dog is pulled away from him.

It is a woman wearing a long, flowing dress that is dark blue at the top but fades beautifully and flawlessly into a pure white. The one strap over the woman's right shoulder that holds the dress up is detailed with beading which continues down the side, blooming into an elegant lily.

"I am so sorry about him!" She says, struggling to pull a piece of fabric out of the dog's mouth. "He just is too playful! Taking off with my scarf like that, and I just finished it the other day."

Arvid stands up. "Just finished it?"

The woman nods. "Yes, I made the scarf…" She strains to yank the scarf out of the dog's mouth. "Myself!" She finally gets it out and smiles at him. "My name is Ylva, and this big mutt is Rip."

"Rip?"

"Odd, I know, but it fits." She holds up the now saliva covered and torn scarf. "Right?"

Arvid smiles a little and nods. "Yeah, I guess it does. My name is Arvid."

"Well then, Arvid," She says, bending down to be level with him. "Thank you for catching my dog."

"Well, I…well he kinda ran me over. And I'm sorry about your scarf."

"Oh don't be! I can always make another. And _I'm_ sorry about Rip running you over. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little dirty. Isn't making a scarf hard?" Arvid never thought about what went into making clothes. Thinking about it now he supposes it isn't easy.

"Mm…not really. It wasn't that difficult. Just hemming a scrap of fabric I had left over from one of my dresses." She slung the ruined scarf over her shoulder smiling. "Would you like to see my shop?"

"You have a shop?"

"Indeed I do. My pride and joy that I alone manage. Would you like to visit it? Perhaps I can show you how making a scarf isn't so difficult."

Arvid pauses to consider before smiling a little as he replies. "Okay."

Rip barks and Ylva gestures Arvid to follow. "Well then, come along."

Arvid, forgetting his curfew, happily follows.

* * *

So...Chapter 8. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about following Arvid and his whole interaction with Ylva but I had to post something. I have a few things planned for the next chapter but I've yet to finish fleshing them out and college is starting back up soon. I may also change this chapter up later on if I feel it doesn't flow correctly. What do you guys think? Let me know with some comments.

Never stop reading. -Alex


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 _A few days later_

Rania quickly shoves her parchment into her bag, her hand almost cramping from all the vocabulary words she wrote down today. Her private tutor, Ragna, is gathering up her things for the day while saying, "Well done today, Rania. Your handwriting has improved substantially."

"Thank you Ragna! I've got to go now! See you tomorrow!" Rania doesn't waste any time as she runs to the door while pulling her messenger bag over her shoulder. Ragna looks a little shocked at the princess's quick exit but chalks it up to a child's usual excitement about getting out of class.

Rania races to her room to drop off her bag and change out of her school-dress, something that she hates but her grandmother insist she wears. "You may prefer trousers, but you must learn how to handle yourself in both attires so you are prepared for either eventuality."

In her room she tosses aside her bag blindly and grabs the first set of clothes she lays her hands on. A dark green tunic with gold filigree and a hood along with a pair of black slacks and her boots. She pulls them all on haphazardly and rips her hair lose from the braid Loki had so carefully put together hours earlier. While she likes her father's braids, she much prefers to let her long dark hair flow loosely. She grabs her coin purse from her desk and the small dagger Thor had gifted to her one birthday ago, strapping both onto a dark leather belt she grabs off the floor. The second after the belt is secure she rushes back to the door…only to run directly into Loki.

"Rania? What's all the rushing for?"

Rania is quick to supply a reason. "I'm going to go meet Arvid at the gates! We're going to try and get to the island in the pond!" This was an activity she and Arvid had long ago completed and discovered, to their disappointment, wasn't as exciting as they'd hoped.

"Ah, I see the reason for the excitement." Inwardly, Loki is glad he'd only recently instructed the groundskeepers to remove the once thick covering of water lilies which could easily result in a child drowning. "Promise me you'll be cautious?"

Rania plays the part and rolls her eyes. "Dad, I'll be fine. I know how to swim. It's Arvid I'm worried about."

Loki laughs and hugs Rania close. "I suppose so, but be careful all the same. And when you come back, we'll be cleaning this room."

Rania looks behind her at the disaster of her room and smiles shyly. "Okay Dad." She hugs him close one more time before racing down the hallway. "Bye Dad! See you at dinner!"

She runs, not towards the gate as she'd told her father, but to the kitchen. She runs past all the cooks, who pay her no mind as they are busy, and out into the delivery area. She looks around to make sure no one is watching before walking to a secluded spot where the firewood is stacked. One particular small pile had been stacked up a time before Rania was even born. Beyond it was much larger stacks which had hidden the smaller, leaving it to eventually be forgotten. This was where Ratatoskr had instructed her to wait for him.

She doesn't have to wait long. Not five minutes after she arrived, Ratatoskr appears atop the wood pile in front of Rania.

"Your Highness. Good to see you've arrived on time."

Rania quickly stands up and nods. "I got here as quick as I could! So where is the hidden exit?"

"Right behind you." Rata jumps down to the ground and trots up to the far right side of the log pile, placing his little paws on one of the logs. "Move aside a small collection of these pieces, carefully, and you'll see the way out."

Rania starts to pull out the logs as soon as Rata stops speaking, and the messenger is quick to say, "Remember to proceed with caution, Highness!" Rania freezes. "One wrong move and the entire thing could tumble down." Rania nods and then starts to move the logs, much slower and much more carefully.

A few minutes later, Rania reveals the hole in the wall Ratatoskr had promised. It is small, yes, but large enough to admit Rania through it.

"Be on your way, Highness. Arvid is waiting for you just beyond the wall."

Rania smiles and holds out her hand. Ratatoskr jumps on and the young princess raises him to her face. "Thank you, Rata."

Rata smiles at her. "Not at all, Highness. Promise me you'll be within the walls before sundown and stay out of trouble."

Rania nods. "Alright, I promise."

Rata shakes out his tail and then runs up her arm, leaping off her shoulder to the woodpile behind them. "I'll be off then. I'll return the day after morrow. Until then, Highness."

Rania waves softly. "Until then." Rata bows and scampers off, leaving Rania to crawl through the hole. On the other side she finds herself behind a large bush so thick she can't see through it. She crouches behind it for a moment, silently listening for anyone who might be on the other side.

She doesn't hear anything so she very cautiously pushes aside some leaves and peeks out. There is a small gap of space, where guards would patrol she supposed, before a wooden plank fence connected to the back of a neighboring noble house. Against that fence were various size crates, one of which was serving as a seat for Arvid.

"Arvid!" Rania says in a loud whisper.

The freckled boy stops kicking his feet and swiftly looks up. "Rania!" He glances around to make sure no one is watching before jumping off the crate, a cloth bundle in his hands. He hurries to the bush and pushes his way in.

Rania laughs once he's on the other side.

"What?"

"You've got so many leaves in your hair."

Arvid tilts his head up and makes a face before vigorously running his hand through his sandy hair to dislodge the all the leaves. With his other hand he holds out the cloth bundle Rania noticed before.

"Is that my disguise?"

"Yeah, it's not much," Arvid says as Rania takes the bag and starts to undo the tie. "Just a cloak I made."

"You made this?" Rania asks, pulling out the swath of dark blue fabric.

Arvid shrugs. "Yes. It's nothing exciting. Just some plain cotton stitched together."

"Well, thanks!" Rania puts it on swiftly, pulling up the hood and grinning at Arvid. "How do I look?"

"Like Rania with a cloak." He sighs and rubs his arm. "M-maybe we should forget this. Maybe we go and climb that tree you like instead?"

Rania groans. "Noooo! You promised you'd take me, only for a few streets out. Come on! You can't turn back now!"

Arvid gives a relenting sigh and nods. "Alright…where do you want to go?"

Rania jumps up and down in excitement. "I don't care!" She then grabs his shoulders. "Oh! How about your favorite place?"

Arvid leans back a little. "Um… A-are you sure there's nowhere _you_ want to go?"

"I don't really know any places so surprise me!"

"Well…alright. We'll go and visit one of my favorite spots and then go home after, right?"

"Right! Now lead the way."

Arvid is slow to turn and start walking down the alley to the main road. It feels very odd to him to be the one leading. He doesn't have time to ponder this unusual feeling as Rania is quick to start up a conversation.

"Tell me of your favorite place. Is it a park? A store? A restaurant?"

"A-a store…kind of."

"What kind of store? Have you been shopping there long? Do you parents take you there? Is it a toy store? Oh! Better yet, is it a weapons store?!"  
"Ah…" Arvid tries to remember each question she asked and replies to each in kind. "It's a tailor. Not really. No, and no."

"A tailor? Like clothes and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Is that where you bought this cloak? Oh wait, you said you made it, so is that where you made this cloak?"

"Yes, with some help from a friend."

"A friend?! Am I going to meet this friend? Are they our age? Do I know them?"  
"Rania, we're about to be on the main road," Arvid says softly. "You should probably avoid talking so as not to draw attention." What Arvid said is partly true. Rania tends to talk a lot when excited, and loudly. If she keeps up this never-ending stream of loud rapid-fire questions, someone might find it odd and investigate. That and Arvid really doesn't want to answer all of those said questions. He needs to focus and try his best to keep them from being noticed by the soldiers patrolling the streets.

"Okay." Rania whispers, falling blessedly silent.

Arvid pauses at the end of the alley, cautiously sticking his head out to glance down both ways. When he sees nothing other than a few people milling about the outside of a tavern, he steps out the alley.

Rania sticks close to him, her eyes darting around wildly in attempts to see as much as possible. A smile is affixed on her face as she watches the daily hustle-and-bustle of the town life around her.

They only go down one street before Arvid turns into a shop. Rania pauses the outside of the store to stare at the storefront. Hanging above the door from a few chains is a sign that says _White Thread_ in swirly, cursive writing. In the window are a few stands with beautiful clothing hanging off them, with a particularly beautiful green dress that Rania adored.

"Rania!" Arvid whisper-shouts, reappearing in the doorway. "Come on!" Rania shakes her head and quickly follows Arvid back inside.

Inside there are more racks of clothing and a beautiful women standing behind a counter working on a piece of clothing with a needle and thread in her hand. To their far right, in front of a men's tunic display, is a man talking to what Rania assumes is a customer. Arvid pays the man no mind and moves directly towards the counter.

"Arvid!" The woman says, setting the fabric aside. "So lovely to see you again." She then looks at Rania. "And who's this?"

Rania doesn't wait for Arvid to answer and brazenly walks up to the counter, standing up on her toes to reach above the counter to offer her hand. "Hello! My name's Mista!" She says loudly with a huge smile on her face. She had come up with the fake name a few days earlier since she couldn't risk anyone recognizing her actual name.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Mista." The lady replies while taking her hand. "I'm Ylva, and welcome to my shop." She lets their hands go and places her elbows on the counter. "I see you're wearing the cloak Arvid made."

Rania grins and twirls around, causing the dark blue fabric to fan out. "Yeah! It's great!"

"I-it's nothing special." Arvid denies the praise. "It doesn't even have any embroidery."

"Well, I can show you how to add embroidery if you want." Ylva says as she stands up.

"Yeah!" Rania says throwing back her hood. "That sounds like fun!"

Arvid notices the widening of Ylva's eyes when Rania completely reveals her face but nothing seems to come of it. Ylva just nods and walks towards the back of her store, shouting, "I'm heading to the back for a bit Audun! You're in charge!" The auburn haired man Rania had noticed earlier simply waves and continues speaking to the customer. Ylva gestures for them to follow.

They spend a few hours in the back room, with Ylva instructing Rania on the basics of sewing and stitching while Arvid, already possessing the basics, is taught embroidery. By the end of the two hours, Rania has very haphazardly sewn together bits of scrap fabric while Arvid has a handkerchief embroidered with a basic design of a flower.

"Well done Arvid!" Ylva says patting Arvid on the back. He smiles a little and then glances at Rania to see what she had done.

"Oh," He says when he sees the patchwork of fabric. "Um..."

Rania laughs and throws the fabric aside. "It's horrible, I know." She then looks at Arvid's handkerchief. "But wow! Yours is amazing!"

Arvid flushes. "Thank you."

Ylva picks up Rania's discarded scrap and examines her work. "While this isn't the tightest stitching…" she says as one of the stitches actually falls out, making Rania and Arvid giggle. "I know if you keep practicing you'll improve."

Rania stretches while Arvid looks out the window. "We should get going." He says, making Rania pout. "Your Dad will be looking for you soon."

Rania sighs but slips off the stool she'd been perched on. "Okay, okay." She says, pulling up her hood.

Ylva holds out her hand for Arvid to take. "I'm glad you came by today Arvid."

Arvid takes her hand as he asks her a question. "No problem, and would it be okay if I kept this handkerchief? I want to practice some more at home."

"Of course! I've got dozens just like it so I won't be missing it." Arvid slips off his stool, pocking the handkerchief and the sewing supplies he'd been using.

Ylva leads them out, stopping at the doorway to say a few words. "Can I expect you both back tomorrow?"

Rania shakes her head. "No, I can't. I…I've got lessons." It isn't a lie, though it isn't the whole truth either. Rania knows she can't sneak out of the palace every day, no matter how much she might want to. Her Father would be sure to notice if he hadn't noticed already.

"I'll try," Arvid replies after Rania. "But F-Father is planning to start my training soon."

Ylva nods. "I understand if you can't come tomorrow, but remember that your both forever welcome here." She opens the door for them and waves as they leave. "Farewell!"

They wave as they walk down the street, and once they've turned the corner Rania punches Arvid in the arm.

"Ow!" He shouts, grabbing the now bruised flesh of his upper arm.

"You never told me your dad was starting your training!" She practically shouts, drawing a few eyes.

Arvid, noticing the looks, shushes her. "N-not so loud!"

Rania, looking properly chastised, continues on in a much quieter tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you punching me." He says, rubbing the afflicted area of his arm.

Rania pouts and crosses her arms. "Sorry, but I just know Dad isn't going to let _me_ start training anytime soon." She says grumpily.

"Basic training doesn't usually start until you turn ten." Arvid kicks a stray pebble in the road, shoving his hand in his pockets. "Father just wants me to get a head start, I guess."

Rania groans. "Ugh, lucky. I wish I could start training early." She starts punching the air and doing mock doges with a huge smile on her face. "I want to be as good as Uncle Thor and Aunt Sif! Even better, maybe!"

Arvid sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "I guess." Before Rania can ask why he is so unenthusiastic about becoming a mighty warrior, he points ahead of them. "We're back at the wall."

Rania follows his finger and lets out a sigh of her own. "Yeah, we are." After a moment of them both just standing there, Rania turns and gives Arvid a big hug. "Thanks for leading me out here, and thanks for taking me to Ylva's. It was fun!"

Arvid smiles and hugs her back. "Sure, but promise me we won't do this every day." Arvid doesn't think his nerves can handle this kind of stress all the time.

Rania laughs as she pulls back. "No, not every day. Once a week, maybe?"

Arvid nods. "I think that's okay." Truthfully, Arvid would rather not do this at all, but he knows Rania won't change her mind so he takes what he can get.

"I'll see you tomorrow after lessons. We can go tree climbing again."

Arvid forces a grin. "G-great!" Rania laughs at his forced smile and says goodbye, ducking back inside the bush and through the wall, unnoticed and unseen.

Author's Note: I won't even bother apologizing for the huge gap between updates this time. School started up and with my three English classes, I've been swamped with assigned reading and essays so even when I had time to write I had no desire to. Fall break gave me some much-needed R&R to recharge the batteries and finally finish this chapter which has been sitting half-completed on my computer for months. I have a rough plan for the next chapter and once midterms (which I should be studying for right now) are over, I should be able to get it out pretty quick. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Never stop reading. –Alex


End file.
